


At Home

by SecretEspionage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Requited Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEspionage/pseuds/SecretEspionage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve misses you when he's away on missions.  Steve/Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I like to post weekly, but finals are this week so I've been concentrating on those more :X Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for all the positive feedback on my last work, everything from the comments to the hit count made me so happy! Thank you to everyone in advance who takes time out of their day to read this!

On the other side of the world, someone was missing him. Someone close, someone dear, someone he grew to love more than he ever intended. Someone who became the complete entirety of his heart to the point where every breath she took and every sigh she let out became his heartbeat. And he missed her too, he missed you.

Sure, Captain America wasn’t some love sick teenager moping around after not seeing you for a few weeks, but he had to admit being at home with his head in your lap beat sleeping in a thrown together makeshift cot in a cold steel room any day. Hell, anything beat this. At this point he thinks being back in the field getting shot at was preferable, at least the adrenaline would keep him warm. Steve shifted under blankets, settling into a more comfortable position to rest his beaten body. He let out a sigh when he realized this was as good as he was going to get. Alone in the darkness, he stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the wind beating against the base outside, making the building creak and groan. He allowed a few moments to pass before flipping on a small light retrieving a photograph from the inside pocket of one of his discarded jackets.

The photo was almost a year old, but it was one of his favorites of them, of you. You had taken it when Steve had gotten home from a different mission that was also too far away from you. Excited to see him again, you had snuck into his bed and attacked him with much needed affection as he took his place in his bed. Your scent and warmth that felt like home put him to sleep before his head had even touched the pillow. Apparently, in his sleeping state, he had wrapped you up tight in his arms and clung to you, pulling you flush against his chest as he curled around you. You found it amusing – cute is what you said – and claimed the moment just had to be captured forever. He was embarrassed at first, but now, on cold nights like this when he’s alone, he’s thankful you took it.

You and Steve had a… odd relationship. And since it was odd, it was complicated. There was mutual attraction on both sides, it was obvious to you both – as well as to everyone within thirty feet of you two. You both noticed the sidelong glances and the longing stares a long time ago. You both could recall every brush of hands and every time you thought the other would step up and take the first kiss. You both were drowning in tension and made no move to try and breathe. It’s because you both were stubborn as hell. You didn’t want to burden him with your mundane problems – he was a superhero, he had bigger things to worry about after all – and you didn’t want him to have to lose sleep about you since you weren’t super powered or specially trained. He wanted you to have someone who would always be at your side, who wouldn’t be ripped away from your bed at three in the morning to be shipped to the other side of the world, who had a guarantee of coming home after their job was done. You deserved security and safety and he couldn’t give it to you. You both wouldn’t budge as long as the other didn’t, but that never stopped you from crawling into his bed when he came back from missions and it never stopped him from wrapping his arms around you and whispering “I’m home.”

A shiver shot through his body, reminding him where he actually is. Steve sighed and looked back and the picture longingly. He brushed his fingertips over your face in the picture. You were smiling, bright and happy. Everything about you felt like sunlight, from the feel of your hands to the touch of your skin. You had pressed your head to his chest in the picture, his own face just out of the frame. Your free hand wrapped around his middle as the other held the camera up to take the picture. He traced the shape of your face gently, as if it were your actual skin, pausing his finger as it brushed over your lips. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and felt genuine embarrassment about how even just the thought of kissing you affected him so much. _I guess somethings never change_ , he thought to himself with a small smile. Shifting slightly in bed once more to get comfortable, he laid the picture face down on his chest and turned the dull light off.

“Goodnight,” he whispered to the dark room. He placed his hand over the picture over his heart, hoping somehow his words and comfort would get to you.

–

Going home was the best feeling in the world to him. Steve had missed a lifetime as the world spun on without him, so to find something, to find someone that would be there when he came back lifted the world off his shoulders and filled his heart heavy with love. His body, beaten and bruised, almost didn’t hurt when he thought that, in just a few hours, it’d be wrapped up tight in your loving arms. He’d finally be home. 

Patience was virtue, he knew this, and in another life maybe he would have been less antsy. But seventy years had blew him by, and he couldn’t afford to miss any more time, not when you were on the line. But there was nothing he could do, the quinjet was four hours from base. Waiting was too agonizing, so he leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and hoped his dreams of you could pass the time.

–

It took about two hours for Steve to get home after landing from all the debriefing and paperwork he had to go through. Driving his motorcycle down the road was nice, the cool wind slapping at his face was enough to keep him awake until he arrived at his apartment. Though tired, he was giddy with excitement thinking about he’d be back home in just a few minutes and you’d be there waiting for him. You didn’t live with him per say, but you both had swapped apartment keys about a year back and were always welcome to visit each other’s homes as you pleased. He couldn’t hide the flush of his cheeks or the smile on his face when he thought about seeing you again, and he didn’t want to. He was a man in love and he wanted the world to know it.

His motorcycle almost tipped over as Steve forgot to put the kick stand down once he arrived at his complex. He caught it easily before it was able to hit the ground and quickly kicked the stand down for the bike to lean on. Once it settled, he quickly ran in, deciding to take the stairs two at a time instead of waiting for the elevator to reach him. He wasn’t even out of breath once he reached his door, he looked exhausted and disheveled, but genuinely happy. He fumbled with the door, too excited to do things slowly, and when the lock clicked he quickly pushed his front door open and stepped through the threshold. He was met with the familiar scent of home and the warm air that followed. It was everything he expected to embrace him. Everything was there except for you. 

When you didn’t run to him after a moment of him closing the door, panic rose up in his chest. Did something happen? You were always here to greet him when he came back from missions. Had someone taken you while he was a way? Steve Rogers had many enemies as both a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and as Captain America. He never wanted you to get involved in his work. If something happened to you because of him…

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and began searching his home. He called your name softly, but held his shield firmly in his hand. If someone had you, they were about to pay for it dearly. 

Softly, Steve knocked on his bedroom door and called for you in a low voice. When no answer came, he slowly opened to door, tense, preparing for attack. His eyes landed on the swell of his bed and he relaxed. You laid there, your head falling away from the door. You were decked out in one of his hoodies that was way too large for you and curled up peacefully under the covers. You must have fallen asleep while waiting for him, for your phone was resting below your breast with your hands clasped on top of it. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to call as he closed the door and put his shield on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Steve tiptoed to you, not wanting to wake you up too suddenly. You had a knack for swinging your fists wildly when you were scared or alarmed, and while your punches weren’t particularly effective against the super soldier, he didn’t want to get hit in the face. As he approached the bedside, he quickly took a knee and gently placed his hand over yours. 

“[Y/n].” Steve beckoned you softly, lightly shaking you awake. You made a soft noise of protest that brought a smile to his lips. “Wake up, sleepyhead, I’m home.” You groaned a bit and blinked once, twice, adjusting your eyes before they shot open wide in realization.

“Steve!” You cried, sitting up and leaping into his welcoming arms in one fluid motion. He chuckled and held you tight against him, resting his mouth on the top of your head.

“I missed you too.” He mumbled softly against you, slowly breathing your scent in. The warmth of your body pressed to him, your distinct smell, this is how he knew he was truly home. 

You rolled your body to the side, away from him into one his arms wrapped around you, trying to pull him onto the bed. Of course, it was like an ant trying to move a cinder block, so he helped you out. Carefully, without breaking your hug, he climbed over you, hesitating slightly when he was above you, and finally flopped down unceremoniously on the other side of the bed. You didn’t give him time to settle, squeezing his massive size to you as close as you could and entwined both of your legs together. 

“Eager, are we?” He said somewhat amused but overall touched at your affection. 

“You try sleeping in a bed made for a giant all by yourself,” you mumbled with your face pressed against his chest. He let out a chuckle that faded into a content sigh. There was a peaceful silence about you two as he lazily traced shapes on your back with his thumb. 

“I really missed you,” he breathed out, eyelids dropping. It felt like forever since he’s had sleep and now he’s in a position where he can do so without worry. At his words, you moved to look up at him and pressed your hand to his cheek. 

“I did too.” You gently brushed his cheek. Eyes closed, he leaned into your touch. 

“I really, really missed you.” He repeated, dragging his words and pulling you into him tighter. You giggled and continued to stroke his face.

“I know. Get some sleep, big guy.” You whispered to him, not wanting to wake him as he was falling asleep. Before he drifted off completely, he gripped you tight and leaned down, pressing his lips to you softly. You tensed up in his arms but made no move to push him away, eventually melting into the kiss. He left a few more pecks against your lips before settling back down, finally asleep.

You were thankful he wasn’t awake so he couldn’t see how bright red your face had become. When the initial shock passed, your face broke out into a flustered but truly happy smile. You put both hands over your mouth to conceal the giggles and squeals that followed.

“Oh man, Rogers, I wanna see you try to explain this one in the morning.” You mumbled, mostly to yourself. You knew under normal conditions, he would have never made the first move. You were looking forward to see if he remembered your first kiss together when he woke up but for now, you just wanted to enjoy this moment. You pressed a gentle kiss back against his lips, careful not to wake your Sleeping Beauty and settled back against his chest.

“I love you too, you big dolt.” You whispered, closing your eyes and taking in his scent, letting his warmth lull you to sleep.


End file.
